Power Line Communication (PLC) is a communication technology that allows data to be sent over power lines simultaneously with Alternating Current (AC) (e.g., 50 Hz or 60 Hz) or Direct Current (DC) electric power. An advantage of this communication technology is that an electronic device can be powered up and communicate data to and from another device using the same power line. Another advantage of this communication technology is that power lines preexist in nearly all homes and buildings to provide power via, for example, electric outlets. Thus, a PLC network can often be built without installing new or additional wires.
Numerous PLC standards exist to ensure inter-operability among devices on a common PLC network, as well as to improve the reliability of simultaneous data communication and power transfer over the power lines of such networks. One known issue with PLC networks is the electromagnetic interference (EMI) that transmissions over these networks can produce. The power lines can act as an antenna and radiate power of the transmissions. Such EMI can cause interference with wireless devices operating in the same or very near frequency bands. To this end, regulations exist that set electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) levels that limit the amount of EMI that can be produced by many PLC devices.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.